


【盾冬】Till The End of Five Seconds

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 九头蛇最新消息——红骷髅战败九头蛇最最新消息——美国队长死亡九头蛇最最最新消息——美国队长存活确认九头蛇最最最最新消息——美国队长是九头蛇





	【盾冬】Till The End of Five Seconds

“在我回来之前千万别干傻事啊。”

“怎么会？傻气都被你带走了。”

————

九头蛇最新消息——红骷髅战败

九头蛇最最新消息——美国队长死亡

九头蛇最最最新消息——美国队长存活确认

九头蛇最最最最新消息——美国队长是九头蛇

阴冷的审讯室内，排列整齐的刑具反射着吊灯惨白的光芒，四周密不透风，严丝合缝得宛如一个巨大的钢筋铁盒，寂静沉重得宛如有了实体，只有隐藏在角落的监视器不时发出蛇吐信子的声响。

金发男子坐在铁制审讯椅上，双脚被从椅腿伸出的脚铐紧紧勒住，双手则交叉束缚于胸前，神色却是出奇的平静，水蓝的眼中甚至还带着点澄澈的无辜。

“你说你是九头蛇，有证据吗？”

审讯官站在另一边，手里攥着黑色的小盒子，一颗红色按钮静静地嵌在上面，只需轻轻一按，不消五秒，腐蚀性的毒气就会填满整个审讯室。

男人的眼珠转了一圈，无奈道：“以前有，现在没了。”

审讯官闻言一拳砸在男人面前的石桌上：“这里可不是游乐园，队长，想好了再说话。”

“我干嘛要骗你，”男人翻了个白眼，颇有点恨铁不成钢的意味：“唯一知道我的真实身份的人——施密特——已经被我杀了。”

“你什么意思？”

“我的意思是，你们——九头蛇，信错人了，施密特是美国那边的间谍，而你们这边不知道哪个废物居然让施密特深入到这么内部，以至于差点暴露掉我的真实身份，还好我在那艘飞船上及时把他干掉了，”男人扭了扭脖子，发出喀喇喀喇的声响：“那个狗娘养的。”

“不可能！施密特是九头蛇的统领，怎么会是间谍？！”

“我还是‘美国队长’呢，”曾经的“美国队长”——史蒂夫讥讽道：“本来以为九头蛇要比美国那群蠢货聪明点的。”

“…………”

一片死寂中，史蒂夫再次开了口：“对了，你们收到我的礼物了吗？”

“……什么？”

“另一个成功的实验体啊，他可是难得的通过了血清耐受性实验呢，我把他从火车上扔下去了，你们没捡到吗？”史蒂夫失望地叹了口气：“那他估计现在还在雪堆里躺着吧，你们是只接受送货上门服务吗？”

审讯官盯着他良久，大拇指在红色按钮上摩挲着，最后冲着角落的监控器做了个手势——“松绑”。

史蒂夫如释重负地活动了下酸痛不堪的手脚，顺便抹了抹眼睛：“恭喜啦，九头蛇要有两份血清载体了。”

“……你哭什么？”

“你刚刚盯我太久，眼睛酸了。”

“…………”

“啊，对了，美国那边给的盾还挺好使的，但被我丢到冰山里去了，麻烦帮我再做一个，要振金的谢谢。”

“………………”

“九头蛇万岁，嘻嘻。”

“…………………………”

审讯官最后在记录本里写道：史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯虽有极大可能实为九头蛇特工，其智商仍有待考究。

另，为避免相似情况发生，建议封锁消息。

————

最先感觉到的是一阵深入脊髓的疼痛，每一块骨头都从原先的地方错开来。

接着是寒冷。

它如同密密麻麻的尖刺，穿过他厚重的棉衣，刺入碎裂的血肉，沿着每一根神经蔓延，寄生，连最深处的骨髓都生满了冰棱。

再然后是温暖。

如梦似幻的暖意从几近坏死的表皮扩散，灼烧感随着心脏在体内跳动，好像每一片雪都开始燃烧，燃烧，燃烧。

最后是一片虚无。他的肉身在膨胀，在融化，血与骨腐烂于山谷之中，只剩下一片轻薄的意识还在寒风中飘荡。

他听到有人在哭泣，碎裂的骨头被强行牵动起来，每一片断骨的裂口被迫相互摩擦，飘渺的意识在疼痛中被拽回麻木的大脑内。

隐约中几缕金茫在漫天飞雪中熠熠闪光。

“对不起，对不起，巴基，对不起，对不起，对不起……”

他听到太阳的哭诉。

————

巴基在做梦。梦里他坠下山崖，有人在叫他的名字。

或者说这不是梦？

那他就是死了。

他睁开双眼，看到灼目的手术灯光明晃晃地打在自己眼前，四五个只露出眼睛的白大褂俯视着他，宛如在看着一件器物，巴基伸出双手——伸出双手——手——

他的手，左手，没了，取而代之的是一只钢铁猛兽，死死咬在自己残余的肩膀上，尖牙利齿嵌进血肉中，幻痛在每一根神经中咆哮，寒冷与灼热交织着冲向大脑，一切都是真实，一切都是虚假，一切都是濒死之人的幻想，一切都是已逝之人的地狱。

尖叫与怒吼从破碎的喉头喷涌而出，巴基疯狂地挣扎着，头颅砸向坚固的墙壁，双手——钢铁的与血肉的，向每一个试图接近他的人挥舞，掐向他们的脖颈，捏碎他们的脊骨，然而他还是一寸一寸地被拖向那个地方——那张椅子。

操你妈的，孬种！懦夫！狗娘养的！你他妈的以为我怕你吗？！老子他妈的死过一次，还怕死第二次吗？？给我他妈的、他妈的！！……

巴基被一群武装到牙齿的特工们死死地摁在那巨大的座椅上，任由他如何的谩骂，如何的挣扎都纹丝不动，椅把的手铐将他的双臂牢牢捆住，腰部与胸口竟也被钢铁勒紧，直到他再也无法动弹，特工们分散了开来——

我是不会停止抗争的。詹姆斯，你不能放弃，即使这只是一场梦，一个幻觉，你也绝对不能放弃，你怎么能放弃，怎么能背叛他，背叛——

操。

操操操操操操操操操——

巴基在做梦。

或者说这不是梦？

那他就是死了。

上帝啊，求你，告诉我我已经死了。

————

“出去，”史蒂夫盯着被绑在电击椅上的男人，向周围的九头蛇们命令道：“请——滚出去。”

他知道在尚未取得九头蛇的全部信任时，这样的做法是很不明智的，但他实在是忍不住了，愤怒与愧疚在血管中冲撞，有一瞬间他的大脑是空白的，只想冲进去把巴基解救出来。

巴基，原本还在破口大骂着的巴基在看到他的第一个瞬间就安静了下来，声嘶力竭的怒吼回荡在洗脑室内，逐渐也被沉默压了下去。

每个角落的摄像头都对准了他，他们。史蒂夫走上前去，将悬空于巴基头顶的电击装置扶了下来，两边的电极对准太阳穴，巴基的视线始终聚焦在他的脸上，专注而谨慎，好像想要看出一点破绽，一点能够证明他并不是本人的破绽。

史蒂夫开始后悔了，他为什么要这么做呢，灾难无法被改变，悲剧也无法被逆转，他唯一能做的只有封住自己的眼耳口，缚住自己的手与足，漠然视之。

我疯了吗？我为什么要这样折磨自己？

史蒂夫抑制住自己干呕的欲望，迈着步子走向墙边，漆黑的把手歪斜着竖出来，而他要做的就是轻轻一拉——

凄厉的吼叫填满了整个屋子，也填满了他的大脑，史蒂夫靠在墙边，漠然地掏了掏耳朵。

这次我陪着你。

对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起……

————

“你做得很好，队长，”九头蛇的司令官这样夸赞道：“九头蛇万岁。”

“九头蛇万岁。”

史蒂夫笑着回应，枪声被消音器掩盖，前一秒还在喊着口号的嘴唇溢满鲜血。

“叛徒已清除。”

史蒂夫对着领口的袖珍对讲机汇报道，同时掏出笔记本，将一长列名单的最后一个名字划去。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯真实身份知情人。

“这下才真的是，”史蒂夫将笔记本丢向那具热气尚存的尸体，鲜血浸湿了书页，接下来是汽油，是火柴，是滔天的火光：“九头蛇万岁。”

————

九头蛇最新的资产管理人是个金发蓝眼的帅小伙，据说是从最底层的清洁工干起，一点一点升到管理层去的。有个文采斐然的九头蛇甚至为他撰写了一部奋斗史，其内容之精彩，之多样，之曲折，简直催人泪下，发人深省，引人入胜，九头蛇们纷纷喜悦地表示终于有属于自己的睡前读物了。

资产对新一任管理人表现出了高度的忠诚与顺从，被暴走状态的资产揍到半截入土的前几任管理员表示非常羡慕，并且合理怀疑资产其实他娘的是颜控。

————

作为九头蛇数一数二的科研人员，梅森每天都活在水深火热之中。

“梅森，在吗，做个麻醉剂出来。”

“好嘞。”

“不是这种，是那种，你懂吧，就是那种。”

“恕我直言……不是很懂。”

“就……哎……就那种超级士兵的血清都拿它没辙的那种。”

“噢……这……嗯……我试试……”

管理人果然深谋远虑，只要研发出了这样的麻醉剂，还需要怕资产暴走吗？

梅森薅了薅自己的地中海，心中充斥着对管理人的敬佩。

“梅森，在吗，做个解毒剂出来。”

“针对什么样的毒素呢？”

“就……就那种毒你知道吧，就那种毒。”

“……啊？”

“哎，你看着办就好，到时候再改嘛。”

“……好吧。”

“哎呀，梅森啊，这不行，感觉不对。”

“…………敢问感觉哪里不对？”

“就，我想要那种，那种感觉，就是连血清都能给整失效的那种，你懂吧。”

“噢————懂了，我尽量做，尽量做，好吧。”

管理人果然深谋远虑，只要研发出了这样的解毒剂，还需要怕资产暴走吗？

梅森薅了薅自己的秃头，心中充斥着对管理人的敬佩。

————

“喏，这个，强效麻醉剂。”

冬兵乖乖坐在电击椅上，被束缚住的躯体一动不动，神情专注地注视着自己的管理人。

史蒂夫单膝跪在他面前，一手轻轻握住冬兵的右手手腕，一手将一管药剂缓缓推进那里的静脉：“这样，待会就不会痛了。”

确实如此。电击开始后他只感到一片混沌在眼前炸开，大脑发出被烤熟的滋滋声，有什么被抹去了，又有什么被摧毁了，他听到建筑轰然倒塌的巨响，但被麻木的疼痛不再能够侵扰他的大脑。一片清明中他睁开双眼，管理员站在一旁，双眉紧皱，眼眶里仿佛蓄满了泪。

————

某天终于知晓麻醉剂真正用途的梅森含泪表示：史北城，你真狠！

————

管理员一天天老去，皱纹，白发，逐渐侵占了他原本年轻英俊的容貌，而资产则仍旧是那副模样，冷漠，忠诚，致命，以及充足的胶原蛋白。

啊，血清，真他妈的好，九头蛇们如是评价。

————

“桥上那个男人，我认识他。”

史蒂夫注射麻醉剂的手顿了顿，他叹了口气，伸手抚摸那头杂乱的长发，冬兵则乖顺地低下头去，甚至颇为享受地往头顶那片温度蹭了过去。

“是的，你认识他，”史蒂夫收回了手，将剩余的麻醉剂注射进去：“你会想起来的，但不是现在。”

熟悉的电流声响起，受刑人在电击下抽搐起来，瞪大的双眼却迷茫而无辜，宛若孩童。

史蒂夫双手背在身后，搅成一团。

“再忍一忍，马上就好了。”

————

巴基的安全屋迎来了一位不速之客。

他靠在墙边，紧挨着肩膀的窗户糊满了厚厚几层报纸，光透不进来，但一拳打破绰绰有余，基本的逃生路线也早已被他刻在自己的大脑中，只待实施。

一把“微技术”正躺在自己外套的暗袋里，一把“零误差”则藏在窗户报纸的简陋夹层里，而那把用起来最为顺手的“基兹利亚尔”则被塞进了床垫里，要去拿的话得费点功夫，但也不是没有可能性，总之，胜算很大。

但他还是忍不住地颤抖，僵直的右手甚至开始痉挛，麻木感一直攀上肩头，别说握刀了，他现在甚至没法攥出一个有力的拳头。

来者神色平静，他像串门的客人似的将自己圆盘型的黑色背包轻轻放下，靠在墙角，接着他转过身来，缓缓举起双手，一步一挪地迈到巴基面前，站定。

巴基这才发现，尽管年事已高，他的管理人还是比自己高出了快半个头，只有挂在脖颈的一片片褶皱与老年斑如同年轮般诉说着岁月。

老人微微低下头去，双手抬起搭在巴基的肩膀上，又缓缓下滑，衣物与手心的摩擦声混杂着两人交织在一起的呼吸声，竟有些不合时宜的暧昧，巴基暗自咽了咽口水。

那双手最终从巴基的手腕处划过，掀开他厚重的外套，从底部穿进去，隔着棉衬衣搭在了他的腰上——准确一点来说是盆骨往上两公分。

巴基咬牙捏住了管理人的小臂，暗自施力，力道却远远无法达到能将其掰断的程度，这副身体可恨的服从性啊。

“我可是费了好大劲才逃出来的，一路上还帮你解决了不少追兵杂鱼呢，你就没什么想说的吗？”

管理人的额头与巴基的相抵，沉静的双眸中蕴含着的暧昧笑意让他躲闪不及，巴基感到留给自己的空间越来越窄，最后只剩下这怀抱（如果这也算“怀抱”的话）的方寸之间，连空气都变得稀薄，吐息中心跳声振聋发聩。

“…………谢谢。”

像是被他言语中的勉强逗笑了，管理人的眼睛亮了起来，笑纹从眼角扩散到更远的地方：“我很高兴你没有回去，九头蛇现在乱套了。”他那固定在腰肢的双手又开始得寸进尺地向后移动，直到在巴基的后腰相遇，箍紧，而老人的下巴则更进一步地搭在了巴基的肩膀上，嘴唇正对着他的耳朵，连呼吸声都听得一清二楚。

每一秒，每一秒都充满了一击毙命的机会，但是该死的，他做不到，他动不了。

“你……你究竟是谁？”

巴基几乎是感到有些无助了。

“你知道的，我的名字就在你的脑海里，我是谁呢？”管理人的右手逐渐沿着他的脊背上移，将他额前的长发轻柔地撩到耳后，熟悉的柔情刺激着巴基千疮百孔的大脑：“说我的名字，巴基。”

一时间，心脏如同上了马达一般开始狂跳，巴基浑身上下的血液都在奔涌，杂乱无章的记忆在脑海中叫嚣着——面前这个人，这个给予他痛苦，又在痛苦中为他争取到片刻空余的人，这个七十年间一直陪伴在他身边的人，这个拉下电闸，亲手将他送入深渊的人，这个他愿意为之而死的人，这个在脏乱的小巷中与他拥吻的人——

“…………史蒂夫。”

“聪明。”

史蒂夫奖励似的啄了啄巴基汗湿的鼻尖，吐出欣慰的叹息。

————

“所以你……”

“是的。”

“然后你……”

“没错。”

“接着就……”

“嗯。”

“你是个傻子，”巴基恼怒地得出最终结论：“你就是个他妈的大傻子。”

“没办法啊，我得把咱们傻气都带走才行，你可不能再干傻事了。”

“你他妈的加入了九头蛇！”

“开弓没有回头箭啊。”

“你的脑袋里究竟在想些什么？”

“我在想，你的那些年终于也有我的一份了。”

“…………你知道你刚才的话有多幼稚吗？你这七十多年的意义就只是……”

“还有，我爱你。”

“……不要用这张脸做出这种表情，你让我觉得自己在欺负老年人。”

“我本来就是老年人嘛，现在的我比你大了将近八十来岁呢。”

“……所以我现在是在跟一个比我大八十岁的男人谈恋爱。”

“……听起来……有点……咳。”

“对吧…………”

————

流亡总是艰辛的。

几乎每一个夜晚，巴基都会在噩梦中尖叫着惊醒，睁开眼来发现史蒂夫正撑着头盯着自己，他会耐心地等着，等到他终于平静下来，从床边的水盆中捞出毛巾，绞干，擦拭他满面的涕泪与汗液，顺带不厌其烦地用手指梳理着他的头发，酥麻的细小电流从头皮传导入大脑，于是下一个梦境翩然而至，接着又是一次噩梦的循环。

史蒂夫总是醒着的，靠在床头或是坐在床边，满是细纹与青筋的手间或抚上巴基的脸庞，将被汗黏在那儿的发丝夹回耳后。

但也不缺温情。

有时巴基只是单纯地醒来，梦境中的一切都像雾一样不分明，散开来是史蒂夫坐在床边略显佝偻却依稀间健壮依旧的背影，烟头在他唇边明明灭灭，呛人的烟雾在吐息间萦绕不去。

这时巴基就会爬起来，跪在史蒂夫身后，右手绕到他的身前，以“老年人不许抽烟”为由把烟条从那双嘴唇中夹走，送到自己的嘴里，猛吸一口后贴着史蒂夫的侧脸将烟雾吐出。

“第一，你也是老年人，”史蒂夫会转过身来再次将烟条抽走，扔在地板上用脚撵灭，同时凑过头去将残留在巴基唇内的尼古丁尽数夺走：“第二，二手烟对我的伤害也很大的。”

————

“是我的错觉还是你真的开始逆生长了？”

巴基搓弄着史蒂夫白发丛中突兀翘出的一点金黄，问道。

史蒂夫低头盯了会自己只剩几条细纹的手背，失望地叹了口气：“我还以为梅森的抗血清药剂是永久性的呢，白给他加薪了。”

“……我觉得麻醉剂倒是挺管用的。”

“那玩意是直接麻痹神经的，用多了对脑子不好。”

“那你还给我用？？？”

“那不是，疼嘛。”

————

“维也纳爆炸案，凶手确定为‘冬日战士’詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯”

报纸被揉成一团扔在角落里，史蒂夫俯下身去拎起闲置已久的盾牌包，墙灰落满了皮面，稍稍一动就抖落一地。

“注意安全，另外不要对他太好。”

史蒂夫一边低头调整肩带，一边嘱咐道。

巴基靠在门边，笑了：“你连自己的醋都吃啊？”

史蒂夫走到门口，双脚蹬进运动鞋内：“他就只知道闷头往前冲，莽撞得要命。”

“但是他爱我。”

巴基蹲下来替他将鞋带牢牢绑好。

“是的，”史蒂夫的视线落在巴基的发旋上，随着他直起身子的动作逐渐上移，最后定格在那对漂亮的灰绿眸子里：“是的，他爱你。”

“对了，这个，藏好，别被他发现了，他的醋劲可是很大的。”

一枚金色戒指躺在巴基的手心里，闪烁着动人的光泽，如同一个至死不渝的承诺。

“你什么时候……”

“每天出门买菜的人可是我啊。”

史蒂夫得意地冲他挥了挥左手，一模一样的金戒指牢牢套在无名指。他仿佛恶作剧成功的孩子一般调皮地眨了眨眼，欣喜地看到戒指被巴基尝试着套入机械指节，并完美地贴合于指根。

他牵起巴基的左手，在戒指上烙下一个吻，成功地弄红了巴基的眼眶。

“最后一件事，”史蒂夫笑着吻上巴基的耳垂：“等我五秒。”

————

“在我回来之前千万别干傻事啊。”

“怎么会？傻气都被你带走了”

————

5，4，3，2，1。

“好久不见。”

“好久不见。”

————

史蒂夫：“我找人要了块新盾牌，戴上试试。”

山姆：“…………”

山姆：“这上面趴了只章鱼。”

史蒂夫：“哎呀，这不是可爱嘛。”

山姆：“章鱼头是一只骷髅。”

史蒂夫：“哎呀，这不是朋克嘛。”

山姆：“容我问一句，我接任的真的是美国队长吗？”

————

end

**Author's Note:**

> ps：微技术，零误差跟基兹利亚尔都是刀具的名字，网上看到就拿来用了
> 
> pps：因为文力不足所以补充说明一下，罗师傅潜入九头蛇后把所有知道他曾经是“美国队长”的人都以“清除叛徒”为由杀了，至于怎么办到的咱也不知道，咱也不敢问_(:з」∠)_


End file.
